


Тихий допрос

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Немножко наблюдений во время ночной поездки в Квантико.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Тихий допрос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Quiet Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137888) by [anoccasionalcigarette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoccasionalcigarette/pseuds/anoccasionalcigarette). 



Рид о чём-то разглагольствовал, но в этот раз совершенно иначе.

Команда возвращалась домой после очень долгих и не совсем удачных двух недель расследования. Когда они, наконец, поймали преступника, количество его жертв отбило всякое настроение праздновать завершение дела. В довершение ко всему, их дело было недалеко от дома, потому вместо самолёта им пришлось довольствоваться Шевроле. Морган и Эмили заняли сидения посредине. Эмили, борясь со сном, глядела в окно, а Морган сдался — он спал с приоткрытым ртом, откинув голову так, что наушники грозились свалиться на шею. Джей-Джей растянулась на задних сиденьях, и никто бы не знал, что она была там, если бы не тонкий храп, доносившийся время от времени. Рид сидел на переднем сиденье рядом с Хотчем, и то только потому, что Росси не смог принять участие в расследовании.

Всякий раз, когда они всей командой ехали в одной машине, Рид садился сзади или посредине. Сейчас же он развалился на сиденье, наслаждаясь возможностью сидеть спереди. Он застолбил это место после того, как команда решила вернуться, вместо того чтобы оставаться в отеле еще на одну ночь. Было поздно, но все согласились, что встречать выходные дома намного лучше. Хотч, вне сомнений желавший увидеть Джека с утра, вызвался вести. Увидев, как Рид забирается на пассажирское сиденье, Морган засмеялся и ткнул Хотча локтем.

— Удачи с гением. Тебе одолжить наушники? — Хотч бросил на него сердитый взгляд, что было не слишком заметно, учитывая то, как угрюмо он выглядел по жизни. Но Прентис заметила. Она сделала пометку в голове не уговаривать его останавливаться, чтобы перекусить по дороге домой.

Однако она видела, что сейчас он выглядел иначе. Хотч откинулся на спинку сиденья, положив одну руку на руль, а другую — на среднюю консоль. Он казался расслабленным и умиротворенным, пока Рид заменял ему радио. Голос Рида звучал приглушенно, но так же быстро, как и обычно; он размахивал руками в такт каждой фразе. Эмили поставила музыку на паузу и сняла наушники, всё так же прижимаясь головой к стеклу.

— … но нет способа точно определить степень провала или успеха, потому что были протестированы только те области, где нет способа контролировать посторонние факторы, которые могут повлиять на результат. Только 32% студентов прошли тестирование...

Это была типичная для Рида болтовня. Попав на середину фразы, Эмили не знала, о чём шла речь, но Хотч, видимо, понимал. Он бормотал что-то в ответ, время от времени поглядывая на Рида. Эмили было непривычно видеть его настолько умиротворённым. Это было тяжёлое дело. Возможно, езда помогала ему развеяться. Было темно, на дороге не встречались машины. Они плавно рассекали ночь, тихо двигаясь вперед, не нарушая ритма мыслей Рида.

— …но в любом случае невозможно игнорировать потенциальные выгоды, даже если нет никакого количественного результата, — закончил Рид, погружая салон в тишину, которую нарушало лишь ритмичное шуршание колёс по асфальту. 

— Где ты так изучил философию образования? — поинтересовался Хотч.

Это порядком удивило Эмили. Обычно, когда Рид замолкал, это сопровождалось вздохом облегчения — долгожданный выход из очень долгой беседы. Её беспокоили подобные мысли. Рид был их другом. Растекаться мыслью по древу было частью его самого. Однако это не мешало Моргану иногда подниматься и уходить посреди предложения, да и Росси порой не стеснялся предлагать парню поискать других слушателей. Временами даже терпению Джей-Джей наступал конец, когда Рид умудрялся превращать посиделки в баре в лекцию. 

Однако Рид болтал всю дорогу, и, казалось, Хотча это ничуть не раздражало. Наоборот, он только раззадоривал Рида своим вниманием. 

— Когда ты посещал эту дисциплину? Я не видел её ни в одном учебном плане для твоих степеней.  
Эмили снова была шокирована тем, насколько Хотч был заинтересован этим разговором. Хотя стоило ли ей так удивляться? Несколько месяцев назад Рид переехал, и они с Хотчем стали ездить в одной машине. Иногда они вместе обедали в его кабинете. Когда команда отдыхала после дела, то они чаще устраивались у стойки бара, чем танцевали с Морганом и девушками. Вероятно, Хотч просто привык слушать Рида. 

— Потому что в учебном плане было много книг, которые я собирался прочесть.

— Почему ты читал учебный план, если ещё не был записан на эту дисциплину?  
— Я прочитал учебные программы для всех дисциплин, которые предлагались в каждом году, — чопорно поправил его Рид.

Хотч засмеялся. Достаточно сдержанно, но его улыбка была широкой. Эмили не могла отвести взгляд. Несмотря на то, что говорили люди, Хотч улыбался, но так свободно — очень редко. Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Рида, и она закрыла глаза, испугавшись, что увидела то, чего не должна была видеть.

— Что? — она услышала улыбку в голосе Рида, которая, впрочем, не была защитной, поскольку Хотч не насмехался над ним. — Ты смеёшься над тем, как тщательно я подхожу к подготовке?

— Ни в жизнь. 

— Моя мама часто говорила мне, что единственная причина, по которой можно судить о книге по обложке, — это если у неё хорошо потрёпан корешок. Это признак того, что кто-то считает, что её стоит читать снова и снова. Одной из самых потрёпанных её книг был сборник эссе по лекционной стратегии. Поэтому, когда я был в Калифорнийском технологическом институте и увидел, что некоторые из этих эссе были включены в учебную программу вместе с дальнейшим материалом для чтения от авторов, это казалось несложным. 

— Это имеет смысл, особенно учитывая, что твоя мать была педагогом. У неё были какие-то предпочтения в том, какие занятия ты посещал?

— Не особо, если не считать её собственного курса, который я брал больше раз, чем могу сосчитать, почти по каждой книге, опубликованной в 15 веке.

— Неудивительно, что тебе не пришлось посещать курсы английского.

— А кто сказал, что я их никогда не посещал?

— Прости, я и забыл, как они были бы полезны для твоего диплома по химии. Или для докторской степени по математике? — поддразнил его Хотч. Эмили не была уверена, уснула ли она в машине и представляла себе весь этот разговор. У Хотча была квота на две-три шутки в год, и он использовал их все в одном разговоре.

— Я полагаю, ты посещал те курсы, которые тебе советовали, пока тебе не дали диплом юриста?

— Ты меня подловил. 

— Очень важно критически относиться к своей учебной программе. Помимо простого выбора курсов, удовлетворяющих требованиям к степени, занятия, которые студент берёт, могут оказать длительное влияние на структуру обучения во взрослой жизни. По этой причине реконцептуалисты утверждают, что междисциплинарное изучение имеет решающее значение для расширения социальной и политической перспективы студента. Существует множество теорий о наилучших методах педагогики среди разных дисциплин, но независимо от этого все они управляются существующей социальной инженерией и образовательной политикой.

— И какие теории тебе кажутся наиболее обоснованными?

Рид с головой ушел в пространный ответ, и Хотч смотрел на него так долго, что Эмили начала думать, что, возможно, ему следует больше внимания обращать на дорогу. Но даже если бы он свернул, вокруг не было других машин, на которые можно было бы наехать. Казалось, что двое мужчин (и с любопытством подслушивающая их Эмили) просто плыли в темноте совершенно одни, не имея ни цели, ни маршрута. Время от времени уличный фонарь освещал их лица на краткий миг. Всего лишь вспышка, достаточная, чтобы показать легкую улыбку или приподнятую бровь. Эмили слегка съежилась на сиденье, словно боясь, что её обнаружат. В этом разговоре было что-то неуловимо сакральное, хотя тема оставалась чисто академической.

— С другой стороны, поскольку каждый ребенок учится по-разному, маловероятно, что универсальный ответ — это правильный ответ, — подвёл итог Рид.

— Какие методы тебе больше всего нравились в детстве? — спросил Хотч. Он снова смотрел на дорогу, хоть и неохотно, всё ещё бросая взгляды на Рида, когда задавал вопрос. Эмили могла поклясться, что увидела, как его правая рука слегка дёрнулась, как будто он хотел дотянуться до ладони Рида, но это было бы смешно. Она осталась лежать на консоли, рядом с рукой Рида, чьи пальцы мягко кружили вокруг подставки для стаканчиков. 

— Я думаю, никого не удивит, что у меня логико-математический склад ума, но я предпочитаю вербальную стимуляцию, когда она доступна. Несмотря на то, что читать быстрее, я люблю воспринимать информацию на слух. Хотя причиной этому может быть чувство, стоящее за этим. Ну, ты понимаешь, моя мама, — произнёс Рид. Он сказал это так буднично, что это удивило Эмили. Никто из команды не знал о матери Рида ничего, кроме того, что касалось работы. И всё же Хотч хмыкнул в знак согласия, как будто знал её всю свою жизнь.

— Мне следовало бы делать это чаще, — тихо ответил Хотч. Рука Рида замерла на подставке.

Разговор перешел эту черту только потому, что все якобы спали. Эмили заставила себя закрыть глаза, но не смогла снова надеть наушники. Она была поражена тем, как разговор о философии и педагогических методах может вдруг стать настолько интимным. И ей было странно слышать, как непринужденно и свободно звучит голос Рида. Он мог без умолку болтать о статистике или научной фантастике, но никогда по-настоящему ничего не говорил. Он не излагал никаких личных подробностей или своего мнения, когда болтал с остальными членами команды. Всем всегда казалось, что он просто ходячая книга, дословно цитирующая то, что уже сказал какой-нибудь ученый или писатель. Здесь, с Хотчем, он смеялся, шутил и выражал собственные мысли (всё ещё цитируя философов и статистику, конечно, но в этом был весь Рид.)

Возможно, он вёл себя так потому, что Хотч спрашивал. Прошлое, состоящее из допросов и юридических обменов, каким-то образом тихо вело этот разговор. Или всё было не настолько сложно? Может быть, Хотч не использовал тактику, чтобы выудить информацию из Рида, а просто интересовался. Остальные члены команды определённо не делали этого. Эмили попыталась вспомнить, когда она последний раз спрашивала Рида о чём-то, что не было статистикой или темой, относящейся к расследованию, и была разочарована, когда не смогла вспомнить ничего. На работе они приходили к нему за полезными данными, но тут же обрывали его, как только разговор заходил дальше, чем это было нужно.

Но здесь, в машине, где они, казалось, были одни, разговор не был слишком долгим или утомительным. Хотч без труда слушал, как Рид перечисляет почти весь учебный план по одному из своих курсов, а затем попросил его рассказать подробнее. Но Эмили заметила, что каждый вопрос, который он задавал, был, так или иначе, связан с чувствами Рида по этому поводу, его личным мнением. Он спросил, что тот думает, и Рид ответил. Всё очень просто. Беседа превратилась из лекции в настоящую беседу, и всё, что для этого требовалось, — это Хотч, который спрашивал его мнение. Эмили проглотила чувство вины и поклялась вытащить Рида отдохнуть куда-то. Ей стоило прилагать больше усилий. 

— Ты читаешь Джеку при каждом удобном случае. Во всяком случае, он больше визуал, и ему этого достаточно. Обычно дети в его возрасте… — начал Рид.

— Нет, я имею в виду тебя, — произнёс Хотч, повернув голову. Уличный фонарь на мгновение осветил его лицо, как будто поймав на месте преступления. Его лицо было таким безмятежным, что казалось Эмили чужим. Она никогда не видела, чтобы тот смотрел на кого-то так нежно.

На этот раз рука Рида потянулась к руке Хотча, и Эмили поняла, что ей это не показалось. Ей потребовалась огромное усилие воли, чтобы продолжать смотреть в окно и не задыхаться. Хотч и Рид погрузились в молчание, держась за руки, оставив мысли Эмили метаться в потоке вопросов. Теперь ей определенно нужно было вытащить Рида на выходных. Она мысленно прикинула, сколько вопросов (или напитков) потребуется, чтобы заставить говорить его _об этом_.


End file.
